Dress Up The Hatred
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Kat is a normal Badass punk. Who is just too strong to be normal. When she almost kills a man, how does the Uremeshi team react? Who is she really? What is she really?


I'm not proud of what I did. Infact, I actually kinda regret it. Had it not been for my need to be the best, and my constant striving for attention and love, I guess we wouldn't be in this whole mess. Had it not been for my total disreguard for safety measures, and Warning labels, we wouldn't even know eachother. So I guess that it really is all my fault.

Go right ahead, and blame away, I understand. I know you hate me now, and that you'll never look at me the same, but I'm willing to stand and take the blame. As long as no one else is hurt, I sacrifice myself. Just promise me, you'll get Sam and Kyko to safety, okay? That's all I ask. I'll stay behind and do what I can to stop what I started. So maybe something good will come of this whole mess.

It's not like you can even hear me, and if you did, would it make a difference? What can I do now that I'm here? I have no knowledge of how to work these things, or how to overpower a hungry overlord. I guess I'll have to do what I do best, guess, and be as freakishly random as I can bare!

Heh. I guess I should tell you how this happened, and exactly what is happening, so while I have time, I'll tell you my side of the story. Most will say I have it all wrong, but trust me on this, maybe I'm the only one who has it all right.

My name is Kat Hara-Kiri, I'm a simple high School student and I go to Yashima High. My hair is short and blond, and I'm average in every way. Except I'm top-heavy, I have a large chest, and it gets in the way alot, okay? Back then I was a punk, I wore a boy's Uniform to school, and kicked the crap out of anyone who opposed me, except that whiney little brat, Sam, who I haven't managed to beat, yet.

I will though! That is a life-long goal for me! When we're both really old, and she's crippled, maybe then!

Anyway it started in Chemistry. I always stunk at Chemistry. Sam was always good at that, and I really wanted to smash her face in for a long while for being good at everything I'm bad at. Which basically calls her perfect. If she wasn't such a street-fighter, you'd think she was a damned Monk or something. But she fights dirty, and she don't care who's on the other end of her fury.

Well she always sat next to the popular boy, I think his name was Suiichi. They shared a weird friendship, and were often spotted whispering, and planning. Of course it was always about how to prank me, and Suiichi trying to talk her out of it. She really didn't like me, but Suiichi was always nice, I think he pitied me, and for that, I REALLY wanted to pound his face in.

Chemistry was the only thing that I got stuck in, really. Like stuck so bad, that Suiichi kid had to tutor me. It's pitiful, and I know Sam was Jealous. Why would she be? She has everything! She had a pretty face, nice hair, a strong and capable body, and she was smart. Not to mention she was extremely wealthy. I was cute, sure, but I wasn't in good health. I had arthritis, and a horrible throat problem that prevented me from eating or drinking. People began to think that I was... Dislexic... no Anorexic! I've never been too smart...

After school I was to meet Suiichi in the park for our first 'Study session', and I really didn't want to. He just smiled, and laughed, and showed off his really long red hair. How can he stand all of it! I trudged slowly, hoping he'd leave before I got there, but before I even left school grounds he was walking with me. God, How badly I wanted to beat him to a bloody mass of pulp.

"So, Chemistry, eh?" I began, hating the awkward silence.

"There is something I have been meaning to talk with you about." Suiichi said.

"God, you sound like my mother!" I groaned annoyedly. "Please, don't let it be a sex talk!"

Suiichi chuckled. "It's nothing like that! I promise, it's just I think I know a way for you to get better grades."

"Oh really? I don't need ADD medication, and I most certainly will not be put on Zoloft!" I growled.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard to our lefts, and I shot in that direction immediatly. I was furious. This was my town, my territory, no one was allowed to have guns, everyone knew that. Even the cops stopped carrying guns around that part of town. No one messed with my rules. And if they were broken, I pick a bone and brake it as many times as I feel like.

I may look innocent, but underneath the puppy eyes, and adorable face, I'm a cold-hearted maniac. When I got to the man with the gun, he was on the ground, bleeding, cut up, and missing a chunk of his leg. I looked to see what was shot, and there, on the ground lay a little, tiny kitten. Dead.

That made me jump overboard, and Suiichi tried to restrain me, but I throttled him into a tree.

"No one messes with the kittens." I growled darkely, and my hair shifted to blue, as it did from time to time, and I knocked the man unconcious.

I was about to kill him when I heard a voice. "Don't kill him."

Someone had that much nerve? Someone had so much nerve in them to tell me, Kat H.K. what to do! Oh man, was this day just getting better and better! I swung around, and there stood the punk group from the town west of us. Yusuke Uremeshi stood next to Kazuma Kuwabara (Ain't he just a god!), Hiei Jaganshi, and Suiichi Minamo.

I smiled sweetly, and innocently, and Yusuke's angry face diminsished to a sad, sympathetic one. Kuwabara was sneering, and Hiei was trying not to cry, Suiichi, I don't know why he was in Sarayashiki High's gang, but he was just looking disappointedly at me. That's why I never got into much trouble. I have the puppy eyes. No one can resist.

It's impossible, because my main ability is persuasion.

"He killed a kitten. No one kills in my territory, except me, and that's only 'cause he deserves it." I smiled innocently, and tried to get one to really take some pity.

"Well, she's right, no Kitten should have to die." Kuwabara nodded.

"No man should either!" Suiichi growled.

"Can we just skip the study session today, and just call it quits? I'd prefer to eat a cow in a single bite than study." I said, and it's true.

"What the hell did you even do to the guy?" Yusuke inspected the body, as if he were dead, poking the Abrasions, and stuff.

"Well, his leg is broken in 21 different places, he's missing a piece of him, and he seems to be rendered unconcious from pain." I listed.

I saw Kuwabara flinch, he's Empathetic, just like me, we feel others pain. I sighed, and sat down, this'd take a very long time.

"How could you just... do this to him?" Suiichi asked.

"Well, easy, I guess. I just kinda snapped. Natural reaction." I shrugged, and Yusuke, Suiichi, Kuwabara, and Hiei huddled.

I didn't care what they were saying, I made a run for it. I didn't want to stick around for their jurisdiction. I may be stupid, but I'm not crazy. I know Yusuke, I know how he fights, not worse than Sam, but I'd rather not stick around to see if that is true.

So you see I started off as a punk, a Street fighter with no Remorse to be shown. Look at me today, and I'm so... different...

"Not a chance, wench." Hiei grabbed my shoulder, and hauled me back.

"Damn you!" I huffed. "Well, What do you want? A Fight, a Brownie, a deal, studying maybe?"

"Hm.. Nope! We're taking you to Koenma." Yusuke said. "You're just too strong to be normal."

"What the! Lemme go!" Kuwabara grabbed me from behind, holding my arms to my side so I couldn't use them, and picked me up, walking with the rest of the guys to wherever. "This is Kidnapping! I'm not afraid to sue you all!"

"Yeesh! Calm down!" Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

Hmm, I guess I was just another punk to him, just another damned person in the streets that needed to be 'taken care of' or killed. Plus my being covered in blood from head to toe didn't bide well, I suppose. Before I knew it, Yusuke had konked me over the head, and I was knocked out.

When I awoke I was in a bed, in a room I wasn't familiar with, and... I smelled like Strawberries? The blood that was covering me was gone, and I was in clean, silky clothes. I stood up quickly, realizing I was in a freaken silk Kimono, that had flowers on it. Which meant someone cleaned and dressed me. Someone was gonna pay!

I opened the door to the room, and looked down the endless hallway, and began to walk, looking into the rooms with open doors, looking for a mirror, or something. Finally I found one... and I wanted to break it, and use the pieces to slit my wrists.

I was all dolled up. My fingers were painted navy blue to match the Kimono, my blue hair had clips in it, and it was brushed. I was wearing make-up, and unlike in my School Uniform, you could tell I was a girl. A kind of Pretty girl. The Kimono gave me a shape, like an hourglass, instead of a rectangle. I hated it. I looked like a girl. I had a necklace on and everything.. Earrings... two rings... High heels (I thought I'd felt a little taller)... and... lip gloss...

Someone had a death wish! Someone really wanted to die today!

"Oh, Katherine! This way." They were using my full name. Some girl led me down the hallway, her long, light blue hair showing itself off. My hair was dark blue, Navy-like, and I envied her hair color. I also wanted to pound her face in, but hey, you can't have it all, can ya?

"Where am I? Why am I dressed up!" I was really confused

"Welcome to the Underworld, I'm Botan, Guide of the River Styx." Botan, eh? Botan, your a prep. There! Phew! Off of my chest!

"So this is what? A prositute place? I'm not interested, lady." I huffed, and rolled my eyes.

"No! Not at all! This is really the Underworld!" Botan smiled, after Sweatdropping.

"Yusuke, you bastard, you hit me too hard." I muttered to myself. "Fine!" I gave up, if I was crazy, I might as well be enthusiastic about it! "Take me to where ever the hell we're going!"

Botan eyed me oddly, and nodded, taking me through a doorway.

We finally got to our destination, which was a big office, with a teen sitting in a chair, with Jr. written on his forehead. It was then I realized I must've died. I was in the presence of god.

"Yusuke, you REALLY hit me too hard." I sighed.

"Koenma, sir, the girl Yusuke brought is here." Botan chirped, and left with a bow.

"Very well, then. I see that Yusuke dragged you here for a reason. Do you know what it is?" Koenma asked.

"I almost killed a dude..." I pointed out. "He killed a Kitten."

"How many times did you hit him?" Koenma asked.

"Twice." I shrugged. "Are you angry?"

"Hn. No." Koenma pushed a button, and The Urameshi gang walked in.

Each of them looked right through me.

"Where is he?" Yusuke asked.

"That he, you are referring to is a she, and that she, is me." I rolled my eyes.

"What!" Kuwabara yelped. "No way!"

"Seems way." Koenma nodded.

"But that guy!" Kuwabara pointed

"Is a girl." He may be a hunk, but he isn't very smart. "Slick, Braniac."

"Hey!" Kuwabara pouted.

"So why am I here?" I asked, getting down to business.

"We have reason to believe you aren't human." Koenma said flat out.

"I think I'm dead, but both are wrong. Just take me home. I don't want to have anything to do with this crazy charade!" I growled.

"I'll tell everyone you're a girl." Suiichi smirked.

"You wouldn't." I knew him better than he thought I did.

"But Sam would." Yusuke stepped aside, and behind him was that little wrech!

"I also have pictures." Sam smirked triumphantly.

"Fine! I'll do what you want me to! Just keep those pictures under lock and key." I gave up.

No one would see those pictures. As long as that was the case, I'd do whatever the hell they wanted me to. Just so long as no one ever saw them. Never. I would die, curl up and never breathe again.

"What do you want from me?" I sighed deeply, looking down.

"First we need to know what you are." Sam walked towards me, and her medium height hair bouncing perkily on those shoulders, and I was jealous of it. She looked me over critically, and I had to resist, with all my power to not kill her.

"You all know I'm a girl, a human, and not whatever the heck you actually think I am." I glared at her, not caring that I looked like a hurt kitten.

"Next, you're show of stregnth was quite amazing, and you're sixth sense was proved to be quite outstanding last month when you took all of the people from that apartment a half hour before it blew up. We'd like you to join us." Koenma said, and stood from behind his desk. "We hope you consider it."

"I don't really have a choice." I sneered at him.

For the next half hour they explained about the Makai, and how Suiichi was also Kurama, and how they had Demon forms... and it was rather awkward. They wanted me to fight alongside Sam. They were crazy. That was going to be close to impossible. They wanted me to defeat demons, with Sam.

"No. Show the picture to the world, and prank me to hell, I won't EVER get your back. I'd rather die, personally. I will never, ever fight along side you. We're enemies, get used to it. I'll betray you faster than you can say 'Episcapaeleontology.' I don't trust you, and I'll be damned if you trust me." I snarled.

"I do trust you." Sam said. "With my life."

That hit me hard. My worst enemy trusted me. I was stunned for a few moments. She trusted me with her life, she'd jump from a building if I said I'd catch her. What was she thinking?

"Why?" I asked. "I've never given you a goddamned reason to trust me."

"Because. I just do. Live with it." She said perkily. I hated her more every second. She wore that perpetual smile that gleamed and showed off.

"You are crazier than I thought you were." I rolled my eyes. "I'm a cold hearted killer. You trust me to get your back, when I'm equally as likely to stab you."

" I know you wouldn't." Sam smiled. "Not with Kuwabara around anyhow."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Just go for one mission without killing her, and see if you like it." Kuwabara said, and put a hand on my shoulder. I was in freaken heaven. He touched my shoulder.

"One mission." Sam said, holding the pictures in her hands. "That's it."

"For the pictures, you got it." I pouted.

I said for the pictures, but Sam knew I meant it was for Kuwabara. I had a strong feeling she was psycic, telekenetic, and a whole bunch more crud. I could almost feel her in my mind, and it creeped me out more every second. Kuwabara still had his hand on my shoulder, and it was making me light headed, and kind of dopey. He had this effect about him...

"First mission, undercover as singers at a show, you'll be scoping out for assasins." Botan smiled, and handed me a folder. "The assasins are trying to kill the clubs manager."

"You'll be meeting up with a special op, her name is Kyko. Don't get in her way, and do what she says, she's killed her own team mates many times before. She'll be lead singer, and you two will be back up. One warning. Stay out of her face." Koenma ordered. "I know you'll mouth off to her anyway, but just tone it down."

"Then why is she still alive?" I asked

"They can tolerate eachother, she's probably Kyko's only friend." Koenma explained, and shipped us out.

When we arrived, it was almost night, and we arrived by falling out a hole in the sky. I landed roughly, and the prep landed softly, gently on the round. We were in a back aley that had an entrance to the place we were singing. She smiled at me. It would be so hard not to hurt her, to slit her throat. A girl with red hair walked up to Sam, and locked eyes with me. I glared at her, and she looked back to Sam questioningly.

"She the girl?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, Kyko, that's her." Sam nodded smiling. I wanted to pound her face in. So badly. So very badly. I restrained myself. It was for Kuwabara, and the pictures that I didn't give a crap about.

"Hn. I Don't like her." Kyko smiled at Sam.

"That's a start." Sam chuckled nervously.

I stared at my feet. One mission and it's over. One mission and I never have to do this again.

"Left wing, and 5th row." I said blankly. "One will have a gun, and the other I can only assume will use whatever power he has." I said monotonely. "Can I get out of here now?"

"Missions not over." Sam shook her head, her hair shining under the lamps in the alleyway.

"We sing one song, and I'm out." I kept my eyes on the floor.

"That wasn't the agreement." Sam's smile left her face.

"I don't give a damn about the agreement. I told you where they were, so I'm obsolete, one song, and I'm outta here." I snarled.

"You're staying for the mission." Kyko ordered.

"Try and make me, wench." I challenged.

"Now, Now, we don't want to start a fight, and get ourselves all messed up before the performance." Sam counselled.

"One song and I'm out." I growled

"One song and she's dead." Kyko said calmly.

"You talk good, but can you back it up?" I advanced, ready to kill.

"She isn't gonna last one song, Sam." Kyko growled.

"Kat, she's an S class. Remember what we were talking about earlier? You are a D class, she's an S, I'm an F."

"Then you don't need me." I smirked, and turned, walking away, and thanking Koenma I didn't have to sing infront of a crowd.

"Get back there." Kyko growled, suddenly infront of me. I didn't know how she got there, and I didn't care. It creeped me out. "It's one show, and you never have to do this again. Get back there, do your job, or taste death."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I need another back-up singer, and you learned the songs." Kyko rolled up her sleves, and immediatly I saw the scarring, the burns, the evident pain inflicted there. "This was for fun, want to see what will happen to your face?"

"One song."

"Five."

"Two."

"Five." Kyko flicked my forehead, and I was sent flying across the street.

"Five." I agreed.

I couldn't wait to get this over with. I learned the songs in a rush, but it was a good thing my family was a musical one. I learned the harmonies quickly, and we set off immediatly. Just five songs and I never hane to see Kyko again, I never have to see any of them again. I'll bunk chemistry the rest of this year, and just take it next semester. I wouldn't have to see Kurama or Sam again. It would be just fine. Only Sam knew I lost a fight to someone other than her, now, and by all means I'd avoid her.

We got on stage, and were handed Mics. I wasn't looking foreward to it, but Kyko introduced us quickly, and started singing before I had a chance to kill Sam.

"Frozen in ice,

lost for all eternity,

lay a man in shackles,

beaming proudly through the cold." Kyko sang, voice perfect and strong in ever manner of song.

"Frozen, lifeless,

Heartless, prideless,

lay a man in shackles,

Beaming proudly through the cold." Me and that prep joined in.

"Beaten, Wounded,

left for dead,

Lay a man in shackles,

beaming proudly through the cold." It went on.

"Frozen in a glacier,

Lost his way,

Bound to all eternity,

Beaming prouldly through the cold." And the song ended.

We got applause like no bodies business. We sang four more songs, and were encored 3 of the times, which Kyko proudly obeyed, and repeated. We were asked to come again next Friday, and before Kyko could agree, I stepped in.

"The bands breaking up." I said, smirking. "Caught out last performance."

"Well, Cd's will be sold at the register." Kyko's smile glinted dangerously. "We might get back together, however, we just need a little reminder of why we were here in the first place."

"Peace. I'm out."

Kyko and Sam took care of the baddies, and I left, and went home to bed. I never slept so peacefully in my life. It was the kind of sleep one gets after a surprisingly tiring day, and that was today alright. Morning came too quickly, though, and I wished I could just sleep a few more hours. My Dad was home, and he makes me go to school, drives me there everyday. Just to make sure I go.

I'd just hang on the roof that day. Didn't really feel like going in. I never felt like going in, but I normally forced myself. I'd just nap on the roof, and wake up after school. It seemed like a good plan. It really did, until I was rudely awoken by Kurama, who looked unhappy that I was up there.

"What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Go to class." He said, like he'd been asking for hours.

"Nah. I'm gonna nap today." I said.

"No, you're gonna go to class." He wasn't getting any happier.

"I don't feel like it, okay? Can't a guy-"

"Girl." He corrected.

"Whatever." I whined, and turned over.

"What happened on the mission that makes you not want to go to Chem?" He sighed, sitting down, so I faced him.

"What makes you think I'll tell you? I don't care what you think about me, so it doesn't matter." I closed my eyes.

"I know what happened anyway." Kurama leaned back. "You mouthed off to Kyko, and she sent you into a few trees. She likes you."

"Obviously not." I sneered.

"She would've slit your throat if she didn't."

There was a silence. "So, you plan on going on more missions?" He asked.

"No. Never. I can't stand that girl." I admitted. "I really wanted to pound her face in."

"That's sad. We were all hoping to keep you around. You do realize people will think you're crazy if you mention anything." Kurama warned me not to tell, rather than inform me.

"Your secret is safe. I won't tell, no one ever talks to me, anyhow. If they did, they wouldn't be here." I said.

"I'm still going to have to tutor you for Chem, though." Kurama noted.

"Nope, not going, no worries." I smiled, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sounds like you're trying to diconnect from the world again. You shut people out, you close off the world, and keep to yourself. You're gonna live a very lonely life." Kurama tossed me the pictures.

"Tell me why they wanted me, anyhow. Why not Heroshi, he's just a little weaker than me, he almost bested me in a fight once. I know you considered him, and if something hadn't changed your minds, he'd be on the preps side."

"Because you're special. Sam couldn't get in your mind until Kuwabara touched you, and then she saw everything. You have something in you that we haven't been able to find, no matter what Sam couldn't get to that part, even when Kuwabara was near you. You surpress something so powerful, it makes you seclude yourself."

"Surpressed memories?" I asked. "Maybe. There is alot of times I blackout."

"If you let me, I can try and get them out of you." Kurama said cautiously.

"If I'm not held to obligation of joining anything, then go right ahead." I sat up, and closed my eyes.

He put the palm of his hand to my forehead, and I tried to let everything go. Let him see everything, he already knew all of it, anyhow. I just took a deep breath, and found myself in a place not my own.

It was dark, but though I couldn't see, I could feel. I could feel pain, see a boat lit ablaze, see a man tear me away from a house, saw water, endless water, being forced under, being drowned. I gasped, feeling the drowning sensation. I could feel the hands around my neck, the rope digging into the flesh of my wrists. Saw myself floating down stream, lifeless. Saw myself being resusetated, and being brought to a new home, saw myself being beaten, saw myself glowing, glowing and shining. Saw myself killing. Killing so many, so very many. Blood covered my hands, and I woke from my dream like state.

I was gasping for air when Kurama pulled his hand away from my forehead. I looked at him shockedly.

"No." I said. " I am not one of you."

I was a demon of sorts, and no matter how hard I denied, it pushed back farther with evidence. Why else would someone try to kill a kid? Why else would I glow? Why else would I survive all of it?

"I am not a dirty demon." I said the word like a disease.

"I think I should get Hiei over here." Kurama said warily. "He'll know what to do with you."

"No. Get out of my life. Leave me alone!" I got up, and ran inside, and out the front, all the way home.


End file.
